1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting assembly for a sweeping and wringing apparatus, particularly to a connecting assembly for a sweeping and wringing apparatus driving a wringing movement of a cleaning element and accommodated within a main rod, thereby being easy to mount and replace and avoiding damaging of furniture during floor sweeping.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, a conventional sweeping and wringing apparatus comprises: a cleaning head 1, a squeezing head 2, a main rod 3, a U-shaped wringing rod 4, two connecting rods 5, two transverse bars 56, and squeezers 57. The cleaning head 1 has a base plate 11 and a cleaning element 12 and is used for sweeping a floor. The squeezing head 2 is placed on an upper side of the cleaning head 1, partly surrounding the cleaning head 1 in the shape of the inverted letter U, and has an upper part, having a fasten hole 21 and two sides with openings 22, and downward extending front and rear parts, each of which have a left arm 23 and a right arm 24 further extending downward, enclosing an opening 27. Through holes 25, 26 are bored through the left and right arms 23, 24, respectively. The main rod 3 is mounted on the fasting hole 21 of the squeezing head 2 and serves as a hold during sweeping. The wringing rod 4 is on two ends thereof hingedly connected with the main rod 3 at a middle section thereof and has an outward-reaching middle section with a grip 41, facilitating pulling up of the wringing rod 4. The two connecting rods 5 are symmetrically dispose along two lateral sides of the main rod 3, having upper ends that are hingedly connected with the wringing rod 4 and lower ends that respectively pass through the openings 22 and are fastened to the base plate 11 of the cleaning head 1. The two connecting rods 5 are moved upward by pulling up of the wringing rod 4, in turn pulling the cleaning head 1 upward. The transverse bars 56 are respectively mounted on the front and rear parts of the squeezing head 2, each passing through the through holes 25, 26 of the left and right arms 23, 24. The squeezing 57 are respectively set on the two transverse bars 56, leaving a gap in between. When the cleaning element 12 enters the gap between the squeezers 57, water contained therein is squeezed out.
For wringing the cleaning head 1, the user holds main rod 3 with one hand and, with the other hand holding the grip 41, pushes up the wringing rod 4, so that the two connecting rods 5 pull up the base plate 11, taking along the cleaning element 12. The cleaning element 12, having entered the gap between the squeezers 57, is compressed, and water contained therein is squeezed out. After the cleaning element 12 has been wrung, the two connecting rods 5 are pushed down to an original position, in turn pushing down the cleaning element 12 to an original position. Repeated pushing up and down of the wringing rod 4 brings about complete wringing of the cleaning element 12.
Conventional sweeping and wringing apparatuses are convenient and widely used in households. However, the following shortcomings remain:    1. The connecting rods 5 are placed on outer sides, hence easily damage furniture during floor cleaning.    2. Assembling the connecting rods 5 requires much time. Deforming the connecting rods 5 by external force makes the the connecting rods 5 useless.    3. Replacing the cleaning element 12 is inconvenient.